


Snuggle

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MPREG FLUFF, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Pregnant Brian, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically Roger is cuddling Brian and thinking about how happy he is, is my thing apparently, let me indulge myself ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: Pointless fluffHotel bed. Roger is cuddling with Brian, who's very pregnant. He contemplates how happy he is.





	Snuggle

"I'm so tired, Bri."

Roger said, snuggling closer to his pregnant husband. Brian was so big and warm and soft and Roger loved putting his head on his neck, enjoying the warmth and feeling hos loved one under him. Brian would ask him about his day, after some silent lazing around, with the calmest day possible. He would listen to Roger's whining and stroke his blonde hair, softly, gently. It made Roger slow down, calm down somewhat, let go of all the tension that he'd been picking up through the day. 

It was one of Roger's favourite thing in the world to do. Just lay there, cuddling his one and only and saying any stupid thing that came to mind, enjoying the soft mattress under the them, the silence after all the noise of the whole. Sure, he loved their terribly active lifestyle, he loved all the things they did during the day, the music, the fans, the tours even the press could be nice sometimes, but at the end of the day... It was his moment to unwind. And there was no better way than cuddling up next to Brian. 

It was just everything so comfortable. The bed was comfortable, Brian was comfortable and he'd taken off his shoes and jacket and trousers so he felt comfortable too. It was so pleasant, making himself smaller, a long flesh coloured ball of limbs next to all the curvy but elongated majestic presence of Brian. He felt safe and warm and calm. He felt that he was protected from the world and all the terrible things in it: mean journalists, people overlooking him when talking about Queen, songs with a tempo that was too slow, the bill for another car that, well, he shouldn't have tampered with... None of the bad things in life existed when he was cuddling with Brian in that nice hotel bed. 

His lover was... well, he was even more beautiful than usual, and that was saying something. He was still his long and gangly boy, but the big belly and rounder hips made him somehow even softer. His face was still the same as usual but there was a glint of something else... A promise of good things to come. HIs belly was so very big now, but it looked good on him, it felt natural, perfect. Sometimes Roger cold the baby under his hand, feel the kicks. He loved knowing that his baby was waiting for them, and he loved how Brian looked. It was so pleasant. He was so pleasant and comfy to be around, his very face was a source of comfort. And people said that he was the good looking one of the relationship. 

(Ok, he was. But that was only because he was probably one of the most beautiful men ever, with features passed down to him by Apollo himself. The body of a renaissance model, the voice of an angry angel, hair was that strands of gold, the blue eyes of a cool spring sky in a Greek island. He simply couldn't be beaten)

But Brian was a marvel, even more now that there was more of him to enjoy. Roger loved the way he smelled, the way he breathed, everything. He had never thought that he would become this...mushy with anyone. When he'd started in the band he had different people to hook up with every night, and couldn't imagine tying himself to just one person. The possibilities were just so exciting! Every day a new person (sometimes even too), unknown, exciting, surprising. Every day a new opportunity for a magical night. But somehow, at some point in time, it became old and boring. 

All those fans cherished him, they offered no challenge, always did what he told them to. With Brian he fought, and he fought a lot. In fact, it was in of their fights that Roger first thought, "huh, Brian is kind of hot, isn't he?". Never in one million years he would have expected to fall in love with... Brian. When he was at his peak of recklessness, of unjustified anger, of outbursts, Brian was so very the focused one, the one that got them to focus on the music, the one that drank less and didn't smoke. Sure, Brian also had a wild streak and loved partying as much as they did, but he was as... flamboyant or excessive as Roger and Freddie were. 

Brian's music was quite classic, when it wasn't downright depressing, and Roger would never thought he would go for that. He was wilder, more outrageous. If he was ever tied to anyone it would something scandalous, something shocking. Well, Roger at least was shocked. He remembered not being able to tear his eyes off of Brian's exposed chest, he remembered having trouble to concentrate when he wore shorts. Which was stupid. He was Roger Taylor, he'd been with actual beauty queens...And now he smitten with some long legged dude with curls. But how could he not?

Brian was such a support. While with the fans and press he was all smiles and charm and wit, with Brian he could be himself, all layers of himself. Brian knew his most embarrassing moments, his most shocking secrets and he didn't judge. He let him be whiny and smiled at him when he commented how tired he was, even if he probably was much more tired, given his condition. But they loved each other, and they were there for each other. 

And yeah, Roger may be stunning but Brian was beautiful somehow in a... comforting way? His crazy hair, always the same. That face, so full of light. And now the big belly, with that outwards belly button that was just the cutest thing in the world. The cutest. And he got to enjoy that every day. Wasn't he lucky. 

(A lot of people said that Brian was the lucky one to have scored such a babe as Roger, and they weren't wrong, because he was a delightful human being who was not just beautiful but talented and bright, and very driven, but still... they were both lucky)

Roger snuggled closer. He wanted to be there forever, in that bed, with his big round Brian. Of course he wanted to see their baby and watch their child grow and all those cute nice things. (Even the crying, ugh, he just wanted it all!) but Brian was so comfy now... So slow. So big. It was just so pleasant, and it made his smile somehow softer too. God, he was in love. And he was hoping to be this in love forever, he was hoping to cuddle in bed with this man of pretty eyes and sharp teeth and clear opinions until the end of days. 

"So tired."

(And so blessed)

"I'm tired too. Maybe we should stay in this bed forever?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Roger caressed his husband's big belly while Brian hummed a song softly. He imagined staying there forever, in that bed, cuddling, with his one and only. 

Best. plan. ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
